Bleach, A Vivian's Tale
by jannyjan
Summary: A young Vivian's world changes as betrayal and war breaks out. Will she be able to work with the shinigamis to help save their world and her new home?


I do not own the characters in bleach. I am just writing to make it better.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

In the cool night under the full moon, a village was raided.

First came the loud war calls of massive arrancars. Then came the powerful hollows. The people in the village knew they stood no chance at protecting their village, but they all gave it their best. They wanted to protect their families.

In the far distance there was a large gathering of shinigamis. The group was lead by three captains. Hitsugaya, who was in charge of the search squad. Followed by his vice captain Matsumoto, who gave back up support for the search team. The second captain was Soi Fon, who was in charge of the assault squad. Followed by Omaeda, who was supposed to lead the second platoon into the raid. The third captain was byakuya, who was acting as the healing squad captain. He was responsible for the 4th division members.

At the village a mother tried to protect her husband and daughter from an oncoming attack, but the husband shielded her and her child from the oncoming attack with his own body. A loud painful gasp escaped from his mouth as he stumbled onto the ground. The man said to his wife to protect his child and live through this. The wife nodded and she knew she had to run. She turned away from her husband and picked her child up on her arms and ran. At that moment, the hollow seen the mother running away from the fight. Then it decided to pursue her. Instantly the father jumped in the way and shot a cero from his hands. The area instantly became filled with smoke. Neither the father nor the hollow was standing in the same spot the mother left them at.

The child screamed out loud for her dad but was only hushed by her mom. She could see her mom crying, but she knew she had to be quiet and hope for the best. Meanwhile, at the center of the village a Vivian came out of hiding. He looked around at the chaotic scene. He laughed out loud to himself and shot one of his villagers.

Soi Fon jumped in the middle of the raid and seen hollows and arrancars attacking a small village of humanoid hollows. She was confused about the scene, but she used her judgment and protected the humanoid hollows. Omaeda followed after her and received the orders to protect the humanoid hollows. Omaeda was also instructed by his captain to message the other two captains and vice captain to let them know of the situation.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were in pursuit of a hollow that was running after a women and child. The hollow shot a cero at the women. The women tried desperately to get out of the line of fire, but she realized she was not fast enough. Histugaya sumpoed in the way of the fire. Getting in between the woman and child and the cero its self. He swung his sword at the blast and made the blast disappear.

The women would not stop running. She ran until she was cornered by the menos. Fear was on her face. The only thing she was thinking about was the safety of her child. She quickly took her daughter off of her back and told her to run. The child started to cry, but she knew she had to do what her mom told her. The mom yelled for her to run and then turned around to shoot a cero at the menos. The cero made contact to the menos and sent the menos falling backwards. At that precise moment the young Vivian from the village appear in front of her. He grabbed her by neck and held her high in the air.

The daughter did not know what to do. She was debating on going back to help her mom. Or doing what her mom told her and run. At that moment Matsumoto came in and shot a fireball at him, sending him 20 meters away from the mother.

"Aracadian! How could you?!" the mother yelled at the Vivian who just tried to kill her. "What have you done?!"

Aracadian simply looked at the mother and laughed. "Merelie, you know what I came here for. Where is Ayane?" His gaze never left Merelie even after Matsumoto interrupted their conversation.

"Hold it right there, why where you attacking her?" yelled out Matsumoto. Aracadian glanced at her and told her to mind her own business. But Matsumoto refused. She ran toward him with her sword ready to strike. The mother yelled out no, but it was too late. Aracadian gripped Matsumoto by the throat and pointed his fingers at her. He was about to fire a cero at her when Hitsugaya gave him a blow to the head.

Aracadian jumped back and grab the mother in his arms. "Where is Ayane!?" He demanded as he charged another cero to be thrown at her. "I rather die then give her to you!" Merelie sent a low blow to Aracadian stomach causing him to let her go. "That's it you wrench!" Aracadian sent a full blown cero at the mother. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had no time to get to her.

"MOM!!" Ayane Screamed at the top of her lungs. Aracadian looked toward the direction the scream came from and found Ayane. Tears were streaming down her face as Aracadian dash off in her direction. Hitsugaya got in between them and sent a stream of ice toward Aracadian. Matsumoto sumpoed behind him and released her sword. Ash enveloped Aracadian and then it started to close in on him. He shot a fire ball in the air causing the ash to disappear. Hitsugaya yelled for Matsumoto to get the child. As soon as Matsumoto heard his order she turned to get the child, but Aracadian was right behind her. Her gave her a low blow and sent her flying across the field. Hitsugaya shot his ice dragon at Aracadian out of anger.

The child watched the events unfold across the field from her. Not knowing what to does she decided to run further away and try to hide. Aracadian had seen the child run from her hiding spot and decided to go after her while he was fighting Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya did not want to leave Matsumoto unconscious, but he decided to chase after the so called Aracadian.

Aracadian shot a blast at the child and then turned around to do a surprised hit on Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya saw right through his pan and disappeared right before Arcadians' eyes. He quickly scooped the girl up in his hands and disappeared. As soon as Aracadian realized what happened he lost the girl and Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sumpoed right back to spot where he has left Matsumoto. She was still unconscious.

The child told Hitsugaya that she can help her, and places her hand on Matsumoto. The green and red light came out of the palm of her hands and it filled Matsumoto's wound. After the child did what she could do for Matsumoto, she went to her mother's dead body and bent down beside her. She carefully removed her mother black and white amulet and placed it around her neck.

Aracadian appeared out of nowhere and shot at Ayane. Her Mother's amulet cast a sphere around her and she disappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Someone Help!"Ayane voice called out from the side of the cliff edge. Matsumoto sent a charge blast at Aracadian sending him in the opposite direction. Hitsugaya sumpoed to edge of the cliff and found Ayane hanging from the edge with one hand. Below her was an opened portal leading to who knows where.

"give me your head!" yelled out Hitsugaya.

"I can't reach!" Ayane cried out as she fell into the rip.

Please review


End file.
